sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Βρεττανία
Βρεττανία Britain , Βρεταννία, Βρετανία thumb|300px| Ρωμαϊκή [[Βρεταννία Ιρλανδία ]] thumb|300px| Ρωμαϊκή [[Βρεττανία ]] thumb|300px| [[Γεωμορφολογία Νήσος Νήσοι Γης ---- Νήσοι Ασίας Νήσοι Ευρώπης Νήσοι Αφρικής Νήσοι Βόρειας Αμερικής Νήσοι Νήσοι Αμερικής Νήσοι Ωκεανίας ---- Νήσοι Βόρειου Ατλαντικού Ωκεανού Νήσοι Νότιου Ατλαντικού ΩκεανούΝήσοι Βόρειου Ειρηνικού Νήσοι Νοτιου Ειρηνικού Νήσοι Ινδικού Ωκεανού Νήσοι Αρκτικού Ωκεανού ]] thumb|300px|Αρχαία [[Βρεττανία, 380 μ.Χ.]] thumb|300px|Αρχαία [[Βρεττανία]] thumb|300px|Μεσαιωνική [[Βρεττανία, 525 μ.Χ.]] thumb|300px|Μεσαιωνική [[Βρεττανία, 600 μ.Χ.]] thumb|300px|Μεσαιωνική [[Βρεττανία.]] thumb|300px| [[Βρεττανία Ιβερνία ]] -Μία ιστορική νησιωτική χώρα της Δυτικής Ευρώπης. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Βρεττανία" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Βρετόνοι". Ιστορία Η ιστορία της Μεγάλης Βρετανίας αρχίζει από την 1η Χιλιετία π.Χ.. Την εποχή αυτή κατοικήθηκε από τους Βρετανούς, που ανήκαν στις Κελτικές φυλές. Η αρχαιότερη αναφορά σχετικά με την περιοχή προέρχεται από το λεγόμενο «Μασσαλιωτικό Περίπλου», που πιστεύεται ότι γράφηκε τον 6ο αιώνα π.Χ., και μερικά αποσπάσματά του διασώθηκαν στο μεταγενέστερο έργο του Αβιηνού Ora Maritima.Donnchadh Ó Corráin. Chapter 1 Prehistoric and Early Christian Ireland . The Oxford Illustrated History of Ireland Oxford University Press, 2000 (Editor Foster RL) ISBN 0-19-289323-8 Εκεί η περιοχή αναφέρεται με τον όρο «Albionum» (Αλβιώνα), ενώ γίνεται αναφορά και για το γένος των «Hiernorum» (Ιερνών), προγόνων των Ιρλανδών.Ora Maritima 110-111 Πριν από την εμφάνιση του Ora Maritima πάντως υπάρχουν αναφορές για τις νήσους Αλβιών και Ιέρνη από τον 4ο αιώνα π.Χ.Massey, Gerald A Book of the Beginnings, Vol.1. Cosimo. ISBN 1-60206-829-1. s.440 (ο όρος «Αλβιώνα», μαζί με τον χαρακτηρισμό «Γηραιά», χρησιμοποιείται κάποιες φορές ως εναλλακτικό όνομα για τη Μεγάλη Βρετανία). Στον περίπλου του Πυθέα, στο «Περί Ωκεανού», οι νήσοι αναφέρονται με τον όρο «Πρεττανικές Νήσοι», από το όνομα μίας ομάδας Γαλατών, των Pritani (Πρεττανοί), με τους οποίους ο Πυθέας θεωρεί ότι έχουν συγγενικές σχέσεις οι κάτοικοι της νήσου.Berry Gunliffe, The Ancient Celts κεφ. 8ο Αργότερα, τον 1ο π.Χ. αιώνα, κατακτήθηκε από τους Ρωμαίους, έγινε Ρωμαϊκή επαρχία, αλλά παρά τις προσπάθειές τους, δεν μπόρεσαν να εκρωμαΐσουν τον πληθυσμό της. Άλλαξαν ελαφρά το όνομα με το οποίο περιγράφει τις νήσους ο Πυθέας σε «Britannia» και ονόμασαν τους κατοίκους «Britons».Επίσης, ο Διόδωρος ο Σικελιώτης την ονομάζει «Πρεττανία», ενώ ο Στράβων (1.4.2) «Βρεττανία» και ο Στέφανος ο Βυζάντιος αναφέρει στα «Εθνικά» (69.16) ότι ο Μαρκιανός ο Ηρακλειώτης ονομάζει στο έργο του «Περίπλους της έξω θαλάσσης» (Periplus maris externi) τη νήσο «Πρεττανική» και τους κατοίκους της «Αλβιώνιους» («...νῆσος Πρεττανική, Μαρκιανὸς ἐν περίπλῳ αὐτῆς. τὸ ἐθνικὸν Ἀλβιώνιος...») Από το 150 - 650 μ.Χ. αρχίζει η κατάκτηση της νήσου (εκτός από την περιοχή της Σκωτίας) από τους Άγγλους, τους Σάξονες, τους Ιούτους, που ήταν Γερμανικές φυλές. Οι Κέλτες τελικά είτε έγιναν δούλοι των Γερμανικών φυλών είτε μετανάστευσαν στα βόρεια της νήσου. Οι νέοι άποικοι, οι Αγγλοσάξονες, εγκαταστάθηκαν και δημιούργησαν διάφορα βασίλεια και άρχισε η συστηματική διαδικασία του εκφεουδαρχισμού της χώρας. Αργότερα, τον 9ο αιώνα μ.Χ., όλα τα αγγλοσαξονικά βασίλεια ενώθηκαν και αποτέλεσαν ένα, με το όνομα Αγγλία. Στο διάστημα αυτό άρχισαν τις επιδρομές στο νησί και οι Βίκινγκς, κυρίως της Δανίας και της Νορβηγίας. Το αποτέλεσμα ήταν ένα μεγάλο μέρος να το καταλάβουν οι Βίκινγκς και να το κρατήσουν μέχρι τα μέσα του 10ου αιώνα. Οι βασιλείς της Αγγλίας, αφού στηρίχθηκαν στους διάφορους ιππότες, αύξησαν την επιρροή τους και κατάφεραν να ενισχύσουν την εξουσία τους απέναντι στους φεουδάρχες. Στο διάστημα αυτό η Αγγλία κατέλαβε ένα μέρος από τη Γαλλία. Τελικά, την εποχή του Ιωάννου του Ακτήμονα εξεγέρθηκαν οι βαρώνοι με αποτέλεσμα ο βασιλέας να υποχωρήσει και να τους παραχωρήσει σημαντικά προνόμια, τη λεγόμενη Μάγκνα Κάρτα (καταστατικός χάρτης δικαιωμάτων). Στα 1265 δημιουργήθηκε η πρώτη βουλή. Στα επόμενα χρόνια (1337-1453) άρχισε ο λεγόμενος Εκατονταετής Πόλεμος, με αποτέλεσμα να χάσει η Αγγλία τις κτήσεις της στην Ευρώπη, εκτός από το Καλαί. Το 1603, πρώτος τη τάξει στη διαδοχή της θανούσας βασίλισσας Ελισάβετ Α' ήταν ο τότε βασιλέας Ιάκωβος Δ' της Σκωτίας, ο οποίος διαδεχόμενος την Ελισάβετ έγινε και Ιάκωβος Α' της Αγγλίας. Συνεπώς, το ίδιο πρόσωπο είχε δύο διαφορετικά στέμματα, ενώ ο Ιάκωβος αποφάσισε να μετακομίσει με την αυλή του από το Εδιμβούργο στο Λονδίνο. Η Αγγλία και η Σκωτία παρέμειναν διαφορετικές κρατικές οντότητες, με διαφορετικούς θεσμούς, νόμους και κοινοβούλια. Στη συνέχεια πέρασε από διάφορες φάσεις μέχρι το 1640, οπότε άρχισε η αστική επανάσταση που έληξε το 1660. Στα 1649, τα βασιλικά στρατεύματα νικήθηκαν, ο βασιλιάς Κάρολος Α' θανατώθηκε και η χώρα απέκτησε δημοκρατικό πολίτευμα. Αργότερα, το 1653 εγκαθιδρύθηκε η εξουσία του Κρόμγουελ και το 1660 έγινε η παλινόρθωση του Οίκου των Στιούαρτ. Στο διάστημα από 1660 μέχρι 1688-89, σχηματίστηκαν τα κόμματα των Τόρις και των Ουίγων, που εναλλάσσονταν στην εξουσία. Στις 1 Μαΐου 1707, η Αγγλία (που περιελάμβανε ήδη την Ουαλία) και η Σκωτία συνενώθηκαν σε ένα ενιαίο Ηνωμένο Βασίλειο της Μεγάλης Βρετανίας με πρωτεύουσα το Λονδίνο με μια διαδικασία που εγκρίθηκε από τα αντίστοιχα κοινοβούλια που ονομάστηκε Πράξη της Ένωσης (Act of the Union 1707). Στη διάρκεια του 17ου και 18ου αιώνα, η Αγγλία κατέκτησε τεράστια εδάφη στις Ινδίες και την Αμερική, αφού συνέτριψε τον γαλλικό στόλο και εξασφάλισε την κυριαρχία των θαλασσών. Στο διάστημα από τα τέλη του 18ου αιώνα και τις αρχές του 19ου πρωτοστάτησε στη δημιουργία αντιγαλλικού συνασπισμού, που τελικά οδήγησε στη συντριβή του Ναπολέοντα, με αποτέλεσμα να βγει κερδισμένη, αφού απέκτησε και τις γαλλικές αποικίες στην Αφρική και την Ασία. Η βιομηχανική επανάσταση έδωσε διέξοδο στις εσωτερικές αντιθέσεις της. Το 1830 απέκτησαν πολιτικές ελευθερίες οι Καθολικοί και οι Εβραίοι. Όλο αυτό το διάστημα μέχρι τον 1ο Παγκόσμιο Πόλεμο, επεξέτεινε τις κτήσεις της. Μετά από αυτόν όμως, η άλλοτε κραταιά Μεγάλη Βρετανία άρχισε να κλονίζεται ανεπανόρθωτα. Το 1922 παραχώρησε την ανεξαρτησία στην Δημοκρατία της Ιρλανδίας και το 1932 στο Ιράκ. Στον Δεύτερο Παγκόσμιο Πόλεμο πήρε μέρος από την αρχή και σήκωσε ένα αρκετά μεγάλο βάρος. Η λήξη του πολέμου σήμανε και την αρχή του τέλους της Βρετανικής Αυτοκρατορίας. Κελτικοί Λαοί Βρεττανίας *Αγγαλίτες (Ancalites) (Hampshire and Wiltshire, England) *Αττακόττοι (Attacotti) (Scotland or Ireland) *Ατρεβάτες (Atrebates) (an important tribe of Southern England) *Βέλγες (Belgae) (Wiltshire and Hampshire) - according to some, they may have been GermanicMyths of British ancestry *Βιβρωκοί (Bibroci) (Berkshire, England) *Βρίγαντες (Brigantes) (an important tribe in most of Northern England) and in the south-east corner of Ireland) *Βυρνηττοί (Burnett) (Scotland) *Καιρηνοί (Caereni) (far western Highlands) *Καληδόνες (Caledones) (along the Great Glen) *Κάνθιοι (Cantiaci) (present-day Kent which preserves the ancient tribal name) *Καρνόνακες (Carnonacae) (western Highlands) *Καρβέτιοι ή Κύρβιοι (Carvetii) (Cumberland) *Κασσοί (Cassi) (England) *Κατηνοί (Cateni) (north and west of Sutherland) - they gace the county its Gaelic name Cataibh *Καταβηλλαυνοί (Catuvellauni) (Hertfordshire) - neighbours of the Iceni, they joined in their rebellion *Κοριηλταυβοί (Corieltauvi) (Leicestershire) *Κοριονότωτες (Corionototae]] (Northumberland) *Corieltauvi (East Midlands including Leicester) *Κορνόβιοι (Cornovii) (Cornish) *Κορνόβιοι (Cornovii) (Midlands) *Κορνόβιοι (Cornovii) (Caithness) *Κρέωνες (Creones) (Argyll) *Δεκέαγγλοι (Deceangli) (Flintshire) *Δέκαντες (Decantae) or Ducantae (eastern Ross and Black Isle) *Δήμητες (Demetae) (Dyfed) *Δοβυννοί (Dobunni]] (Cotswolds and Severn valley) *Δαμνόνιοι (Dumnonii) or (Damnonii), Domnainn) (Devon, Cornwall, Somerset, Strathclyde, and Connacht)The DamnoniKiely Surname Project - Family Project WebsiteWest Africa & The Sea In AntiquityIreland's History in Maps - Ptolemy's Ireland *Δυρότριγες (Durotriges) (Dorset, south Somerset, south Wiltshire) *Επίδιοι (Epidii) (Kintyre and neighboring islands) *Γαγγανοί (Gangani) (Llŷn Peninsula) *Ορεστιανοί (Horestiani) (Fife, Scotland) *Ικηνοί (Iceni) (East Anglia) - under Boudica, they rebelled against Roman rule *Λυγοί (Lugi) (southern Sutherland) *Σκώττοι (Dál Riata) (Scotti) (western portion of Scotland) *Σεγοντιακοί (Segontiaci) (England) *Νόβαντες (Novantae) and Σέλγοβες (Selgovae) (north of Dumfries and Galloway) *Ορδόβικες (Ordovices) (Gwynedd) - they waged guerrilla warfare from the north Wales hills *Παρίσιοι (Parisii) (East Riding of Yorkshire and Humberside) *Ρηγνήσιοι (Regnenses) (Hampshire) *Σητάνθιοι (Setantii) (Lancashire) *Σίλουρες (Silures) (Gwent) - also resisted the Romans in present-day south Wales *Σμέρτες (Smertae) (central Sutherland) *Ταιξαλοί (Taexali) (Grampian) *Τριβόβαντες (Trinovantes) (Essex) - neighbours of the Ικηνοί (Iceni]], they joined in their rebellion *Βολώντιοι (Uluti) or (Volunti) (north-east of Ireland and Lancashire - they gave their name to Ulster *Βακόμαγοι (Vacomagi) (in and around the Cairngorms) *Βενίκωνες (Venicones) (Fife and south-east Tayside in Scotland *Βοταδίνοι (Votadini) (north-east England and south-east Scotland - they later formed Gododdin Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αγγλία *Ουαλλία *Σκωτία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category:Ιστορικές Χώρες Δυτικής Ευρώπης * Category:Νήσοι Δυτικής Ευρώπης Category:Ιστορικές Χώρες Βόρειου Ατλαντικού Ωκεανού Category:Νήσοι Βόρειου Ατλαντικού Ωκεανού